High templar
High templar are protoss warriors that use powerful psionic powers to support other protoss forces. Overview High templar are veteran Templar who forgo the rage and traditional forms of combat common to zealots in order to better develop their psionic powers into potent tools and weapons through the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. High templar rely on control and stoicism, as opposed to the battle rage called upon by zealots and archons.2015-04-09, A Time for Templars: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 Although they are equipped with light armor suits and sometimes through them, psionic blades,Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. use of these weapons is regarded as a last resort for a high templar, as they focus on psionic rather than physical mastery. High templar also calibrate and infuse the crystal matrices that are attached to power suits.2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 Psionic Powers High Templar use the archives to directly commune with their ancient ancestors and thereby gain knowledge inaccessible to ordinary warriors. They may also wear amulets carved from khaydarin crystals to improve their connection with the Khala and thus channel their psionic abilities with greater efficiency. The training high templar undergo amplifies their psionic powers to such a degree that they are capable of disrupting the physical world around them.2015-04-09, High Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 Those treading the path of the Khala are taught to close their minds to the outside world. For powerful psychics like the protoss this may produce psychic ripples that are harmful to other life forms. High templar are trained to focus these ripples into terrible storms of psychic energy that can rip the minds, bodies, and machines of their enemies to shreds. A more subtle power is the ability for high templar to create illusory duplicates of other objects. While these phantoms have no substance and cannot affect the material world, they are useful to confuse and divert the attention of the protoss' enemies in battle. High templar are deeply attuned to the energy flows that surround them. By means of their formidable psionic ability, these warriors can grasp the energy currents present in beings or machines, and drain them through a violent chain reaction. This backlash may cause grievous wounds to living beings, or massive structural damage to machines. If the target happens to bristle with energy, the powerful psionic feedback may destroy it outright. At one time, high templar merged with another high templar to form an archon, thus sacrificing themselves to complete the Warrior Path and attain legendary status within the archives. After the Brood War, high templar could achieve this by sacrificing themselves, merging with another high templar, or with a Dark Templar.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. Other Information Another change brought on by the Brood War was the role of high templar politically. Previously, political decisions had been left to the Judicator Caste. With the destruction of the Conclave however and the disbanding of the Judicator,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. high templar have been able to take on the role of teachers and leaders of their people.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: High templar (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft High Templar Quotations StarCraft: Ghost with a high templar in the background]] The high templar was set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. It had the ability to summon reinforcements.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: High templar (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft II High Templar Quotations Known High Templar Famous High Templar *Adun *Artanis *Karass *Tassadar Other High Templar *Aedus (Turned into an archon with Xerxes). *Aldrion *Erekul *Garius *Heiberg the Heretic (mercenary leader) *High Templar Hero *Ketalis *Koronis *Lekila (formerly) *Master of the Tribunal *Mess'Ta *Muadun *Naganis *Oong *Rassidan *Rihod (formerly) *Telbrus *Xerxes (Turned into an archon with Aedus). Notes The term high templar has occasionally been used to refer to high-ranking members of the Templar Caste who are actually zealots or dragoons. For instance, LadranixGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. and Fenix have been described as "high templar".Blizzard Entertainment staff. Fenix. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-26. Additionally, Aldaris and Blackman have been portrayed as high templars in-game, when in actual fact they are/were of the Judicator Caste.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units